


valentine

by chenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haechan appears in text, lapslock, mentions of nahyuck, really stupid outside references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjun/pseuds/chenjun
Summary: soft boyfriends renjun and chenle during valentine's day





	valentine

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent comfort writing

"hyung, you're getting a text," chenle called to renjun, who was shuffling around in the kitchen, making popcorn for his and chenle's movie marathon. 

"from who?" renjun raised his voice over the loud popping and rummaged through the pantry to find the popcorn seasoning.

"it's hyuck, something about valentine's day," chenle looked back up their flat screen and fiddled with the remote. "should we watch a hulu or netflix exclusive?" 

"oh my god, i forgot valentine's day is tomorrow, it still doesn't even feel like 2019," the microwave beeped and renjun abandoned the seasoning search to hunt for a large bowl from the cupboard. "also, let's watch a good netflix movie. we can watch some shit like sherlock gnomes some other time." 

"damn, really? i've been wanting to watch that movie for, like, two months." chenle fake sighed, but stifled a giggle. 

renjun resisted the urge to laugh with his boyfriend's dumbass, but failed. "okay, let's watch sherlock gnomes tonight and then binge actual good movies tomorrow for valentine's day. i honestly would've forgotten if hyuck didn't text me. actually, check the whole text for me, lele."

chenle typed in renjun's four-digit password effortlessly and read aloud, "are you and chenle doing anything for valentine's day because i'm going to be alone again this year, find me a date and let's have a double date."

"uhh, tell him i can get him a date but not a double one," renjun finally retrieved the elusive popcorn seasoning. "do you want extra butter or cheese?" 

"umm, butter." chenle sprawled out on the couch and observed renjun shaking the flavored powder onto the buttery popcorn. "who are you gonna hook donghyuck up with?"

renjun grabbed some napkins and brought the bowl of endless butter over to the coffee table in front of the television, still sizzling from its run through the microwave. "probably jaemin, hyuck loves broad guys and jaemin is such a sweetheart." 

chenle reached for some popcorn, but renjun intercepted his reach. "i want to stay home this year for valentine's day. it's going to be our first one together." renjun threw his arms around chenle and buried his face in the younger's black sweater. chenle smelled like floral scented soap, a new brand renjun had picked out for him. he tightened his grip on the purple haired boy's sweater. chenle ran his hands through renjun's silky hair, almost petting him. "i love you," renjun breathed. 

"i love you too, junjun." chenle smiled and lowered himself to kiss renjun's forehead. 

they snuggled through the entirety of sherlock gnomes, often breaking out into spontaneous laughter at the movie's dumb antics. renjun was still clinging onto chenle for no other reason than the fact that he felt so warm, so safe and so comfortable in close proximity. they binged walking dead re-runs afterward, and chenle would lazily intertwine their fingers out of instinct. he found it cute how his tiny boyfriend would squeeze his hand harder out of anticipation during a chase scene and lock his eyes onto the screen, drawn to the screen like a sunflower to the sun. 

the couple stayed generally engaged for the first four or five episodes of walking dead, but started to lose focus. "it's one in the morning… i'm tired," renjun yawned. 

"okay, i'll take care of the dishes and stuff," chenle gently stood up from the couch, careful not to let renjun fall over or something. 

their apartment living room was clean for the most part except for a few articles of clothing that chenle just kicked closer to the wall. he would pick those up later. probably. he maneuvered his way to the kitchen with popcorn kernels rattling around with empty ice cream pints in the big bowl. 

chenle made his way back to the living room, glanced up at the netflix autoplay that had put on another episode of walking dead, and looked back at his boyfriend, who had dozed off. the sofa was comfortable enough, and chenle didn't want to wake up him from his sleep, so he wedged himself close to renjun and threw a blanket over the two of them. 

the lavender haired boy wrapped his arms around the petite frame in front of him and listened to his soft breaths. chenle thought he was going to cry over how soft renjun was. he was so cute and innocent while snoozing in his arms, and it made chenle's heart do skips. he held renjun closer and was lulled to sleep by their matched breathing. 

they woke the next morning, or rather afternoon, still tangled in a string of messy limbs. renjun woke first, rubbing his eyes, and shaking chenle awake. "good morning," he murmured, holding the younger in a tight hug. 

chenle shifted himself so he was sitting up and renjun laid his head on chenle's chest. "good morning, happy valentine's day," he grasped renjun's hand and waved it around in a fit of excitement. 

"ah…" renjun sleepily let chenle rustle him around. "i'm still too tired for this."

"do you want breakfast… in couch?" chenle questioned. "i can get you… uhhh life cereal."

renjun giggled and it made chenle's heart soar. god, was renjun adorable. "with strawberries of course." he added. 

"thanks, but i want us to eat breakfast together. so make us both life cereal with strawberries and i'll get my lazy ass up." renjun sat up and mindlessly ruffled his hair. 

"i was thinking," chenle pulled bowls out of the cabinet, a soft clink sounded as he set them on the dining room table. "we should go buy chocolate since today's like, the day for buying chocolate. it's romantic. even if it's more expensive."

"i don't care about the extra expenses, i haven't been spending a lot of money lately, so we're good to buy the whole shelves out," chenle watched renjun drag himself to the table, and plop down on the seat in front of him. 

renjun's golden blonde bed head stuck out at odd angles. chenle resisted the urge to reach across the table to pat his head. that was a total break of the table etiquette rules. but how the fuck was his boyfriend so damn cute without even trying? it's not fair, chenle thought while shoveling cereal down his throat, eager to leave and go valentine's chocolate shopping. 

they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, even though it wasn't technically silent, they were absentmindedly soaking in whatever the news was droning on about. renjun ate daintily, like a prince, and since chenle had finished eating way earlier, he sat and watched his lover eat. 

"stop that," renjun looked him in the eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide the flush in his cheeks. "can't you at least try to keep it subtle? i can't eat fast with you staring at me."

"you're so cute," chenle gushed. renjun responded by gulping down the leftover milk in his bowl, obstructing his view of chenle so he could hide his growing smile.

"i'm gonna go brush my teeth and then we can go beat the rush hour and get our valentine's chocolate," renjun shuffled to the bathroom. 

they both took care of their morning routine, renjun throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a slightly oversized sweater, chenle putting on a simple graphic design tee and black jeans. they geared up to leave the apartment. renjun zipped up his coat and shook his arms to pop out his hands that were concealed in the sleeves. renjun stopped chenle from barging out into the cold weather unprepared. "it's like thirty degrees outside, dress really warm." 

chenle smiled. "of course. thank you." renjun helped him get his arm through his coat sleeve, chenle kept missing his aim because he was too busy inspecting the cute boy holding up his sleeve with his cute, teeny hands. 

he melted when renjun unexpectedly draped a scarf around his neck. the two lovers connected hands and headed out to the nearby convenience store. 

"it's snowing," renjun opened his palms up towards the sky. 

chenle watched the smaller boy lightly touch the falling snow. he was beautiful. he was like a snow fairy, gentle, petite and cute. they were brought to a stop by a traffic light and chenle reached out to swiff away a couple melting snowflakes out of renjun's hair. renjun's hands flew to his head in reaction, placing his hands on top of chenle's. chenle grinned. "let's go!" the traffic light flashed green and he grabbed renjun's hand again, almost dragging him across the street. 

the bell sound rang as they entered the store, grabbing a shopping basket and then making a beeline for the valentine's displays. "do you like the kind with filling?" renjun showed chenle a case of chocolates filled with the orange and strawberry creme filling. 

"yes, especially the strawberry filling," chenle turned around to inspect other super stacked boxes of chocolate, so renjun quickly grabbed extra strawberry creme boxes and set them in the basket. 

"how about this?" chenle held up a large box with many varieties of chocolate; milk, dark, creme-filled, the kind with almonds in the middle and even more. 

"get two," renjun angled the basket so chenle could set the two boxes inside. 

after a few more minutes of deciding, scanning the shelves over multiple times, the two boys checked out. the cashier rang them up and eyed all the chocolate with a longing gaze. renjun was glad that he was going home with all this chocolate and on top of that, with his precious boyfriend.

the couple hurried home, feet crunching in the compacted snow. "it's so fucking cold," renjun muttered, squeezing chenle's hand harder and hunched deeper into his coat hoping to block out more of the cold. "i hate the cold."

"wanna run?" chenle braced himself to start sprinting. "just keep holding onto my hand."

"okay." renjun was hesitant but didn't want to spend another second in the cold. 

they ran through the snow, holding hands, shopping bag full of chocolate swinging around in renjun's grasp. snowflakes dissolving on contact with their faces and leaving little droplets of water to slide down. they made it back to their apartment, kicking off their wet shoes and taking a seat on the couch. renjun dumped all the boxes out onto the table. "what are we gonna binge while we eat all of these?" he carefully unboxed the chocolates, trying not to ruin the pretty packaging. 

"wait, i have a stupid idea," renjun watched chenle grab the blanket from the night before and drag over a chair to the couch. chenle tiptoed around the living room as he slung the milky white blanket from the chair over the couch, creating a sort of limp tent. "junnie, get some more blankets from the bedroom. the softest ones!"

renjun's heart melted a little. a blanket fort was so cute and so chenle. he quickly ran to the bedroom and trotted back next to chenle, helping him out with the setup. "i saw this idea from an ad on target's instagram," chenle confessed. "but i thought it was really cute and it looked fun."

they hurried to finish the fort by making it as comfortable and soft as possible, then renjun slid in first, crossing his legs. he patted a space next to him, "space for your macbook so we can watch mission impossible fallout." 

chenle snatched his macbook off the charger and grabbed the chocolate boxes, hazardously balancing all of them together while sliding up next to renjun in their soft haven as he set up the movie. 

renjun leaned back on chenle's chest, his small physique fitting together perfectly with chenle's, like a puzzle piece. chenle wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing a chocolate to renjun's lips. renjun opened his mouth and munched on it sweetly, making chenle swoon. the older turned around to face chenle and pressed a sweet to his mouth as well, pointer finger pushing it harder onto his plush lips. he gently took the chocolate into his mouth and flashed a grin at his boyfriend. renjun smiled back at him, their smiles contagious as they leaned back into each other, leisurely feeding each other chocolates. 

"happy valentine's day, i love you chenle," renjun almost whispered the words meant only for his love. 

chenle smiled sweetly, eyes curling up into half circles. he returned the words of love to renjun, closing the distance between them and joining their lips together. hearts on the same wavelength, the two boys rooted their new valentine's tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading, i love valentine's day and renle ;__; please don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked. i hope you guys enjoyed it ^__^


End file.
